ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Alysson Gardner
Alysson Gardner is a French-North-American musician, enterpreneur and wrestler. She is also a founding member of PRIDE All-Female Wrestling Championship, where she also wrestles. = Career = Early career Though nothing of Alysson's early wrestling career is known, it is stated that she started wrestling in the indy circuit, with her punk/rock star gimmick. Ring of Beauty Alysson first appeared in the main e-wrestling circuit prompting Ring of Beauty chairman Michael Showtime to see her wrestling highlights DVD. The following Sunday, on RoB's Sunday Prime Time, she would address the crowd, auto-proclaiming herself as "their coolest and brightest superstars", and asking Showtime to "come out and play" - a way of making RoB's co-owner show up to the crowd at his homeland of Penn State, PA, where the show was taped. Showtime then made public that Alysson had been hired, and would make her in-ring debut in two weeks time, the following Prime Time. Lonewolf Alysson would then be seen as the star that would make a great number of enemies in a very short time. The first one was Kim Osaka, one of RoB's most hated heels, which she first met later on that same night. They argued briefly over a bag of popcorn, and Osaka had the last word. Two days after that, in a house show, Kim would come to the ring and apologize to Alysson, stating that she was "out of line" due to personal issues regarding her family. Alysson eventually went to the ring and lent Kim a guitar so she could try and "chill out". Kim would then show her true colors once again by trying to slam the guitar on Alysson's head. Fortunately, Alysson's brother and manager Chris pulled her sister out of danger, and Osaka missed the mark by the width of an eye lash. The Asian Evil, outnumbered and outsmarted, would run away and destroy Alysson's guitar at the entrance ramp. The Gardner brothers even tried to catch her, but Kim managed to escape their grasp. Alysson won her in-ring debut against Kim Osaka herself, on June 22's Prime Time. The second one was Frost. The powerhouse shooted a promo talking trash about a lot of Ring of Beauty stars, inclusind Alysson, and the latter took offense. The Punk Star replied with another trash promo, but they did not have the opportunity to meet themselves personally. The following was another newcomer, Evangeline Sinclair. Before Alysson's match versus Gabrielle Montgomery, Evangeline went to the ring to promote herself to the crowd. After some time of trash talking, Alysson came to the ring and speared Evangeline down. Because of that, Evangeline interrupted the match, shoving Alysson off the turnbuckle when she was about to connect with her finisher, G-Effect. Because of that, Alysson lost the match. Alysson would later have her revenge on Evangeline, advancing to a Fatal Four Way for the Television Title. Gabrielle was crowned as TV champion after Devil Matsumoto threw the match. Gabrielle Montgomery The following was another newcomer, Evangeline Sinclair. Before Alysson's match versus Gabrielle Montgomery, Evangeline went to the ring to promote herself to the crowd. After some time of trash talking, Alysson came to the ring and speared Evangeline down. Because of that, Evangeline interrupted the match, shoving Alysson off the turnbuckle when she was about to connect with her finisher, G-Effect. Because of that, Alysson lost the match. Alysson would later have her revenge on Evangeline, advancing to a Fatal Four Way for the Television Title. Gabrielle was crowned as TV champion after Devil Matsumoto threw the match. Alysson later on put a little more heat to the bout as stating that she didn't recognize Gabrielle as a champion. Gabrielle replied that Alysson was nothing more than a "skank punk rocker", underestimating her. Then they met at RoB Blaze of Glory, they engaged into a catfight outside the ring, that allowed Freya Kane to steal the title from Gabrielle. Alysson and Gabrielle would meet again inside the Elimination Chamber that witnessed the rise of Candace Okimura as the new World Champion. these girls didn't get involved, though, as Gabrielle was eliminated by Bobbi Jackson, and Alysson, by Carmen de Vega. They met again for the last time on the following PrimeTime, where Alysson teamed up with Hardcore Champion Linda Ragnal and new world champion Candace Okimura, prevailing over her rival, that teamed with Linda's archnemesis Chrysta and former hardcore #1 contender Isabella Lombardi. The Devils Gabrielle and Alysson met again for the last time on the following PrimeTime, where Alysson teamed up with then Hardcore Champion Linda Ragnal and new world champion Candace Okimura, prevailing over her rival, that teamed with Linda's archnemesis Chrysta and former hardcore #1 contender Isabella Lombardi. Following the 3-vs.-3 match, Chrysta had the Ring Announcer throwing Alysson and Candace out of the ring, so she could wrestle a surprise match against Linda Ragnal for her Hardcore Title under Lumberjack Rules (No ring invasion permitted at all). Chrysta eventually won, leaving Linda injured. As a fan of the Ragnals, Alysson promised that she would take revenge on Chrysta, and she did, as she made the win on a 2-vs.-2 Tables match, putting the newly crowned hardcore champion through a table. After the match, it was known that Victoria Valentine, the third Devil, had apparently kidnapped Alysson's fiancée Gabrielle Crimson. It was later on known as a joke. Victoria Valentine Alysson and Candace would team up for the last time, along with Susan Rigger, against the Devils, this time scoring a loss as the heel stable's brand new addition Destiny Campbell cashed the Final Destination on Candace, earning a title shot. Alysson, though, had other thoughts, as she engaged in arguing against Bobbi Jackson about the latter's envolvement with Victoria Valentine. Alysson eventually told Bobbi about Victoria's mischievous plots, dawning the rage on the Devil. Tag Team Championship During RoB's PPV Created Equal 2, after becoming Miss Money in the Bank with the help of Bobbi, Alysson had her wedding interrupted by Victoria, that kidnapped Gabrielle Crimson - this time for real. Gabrielle, though, had a Television Title shot scheduled for the next show, and Victoria promised that Gabrielle would be there. Meanwhile, Destiny schemed with General Manager Elizabeth Glover so Victoria would fight Alysson for Gabrielle's contract. Victoria eventually beat Alysson after the Valentine's Daze seconds after the bells rang. On that same night, the second General Manager Tanya Glover announced that Alysson and Bobbi would confront Victoria and Jasmine for the Tag Team Titles, this time on Alysson's element: a Ladder Match. Even though Alysson was knocked out, Bobbi Jackson won the match for their team, earning the Punk Princess her career's first ever title. Alysson and Bobbi would go on to stablish the longest reign for this championship, being dethroned nearly 6 months later to Miss Evangelista and Kat Rohling. Hardcore Championship, Stephanie Sullivan and Sexified Championship Later on her career, Bobbi Jackson, Alysson's partner, eventually caught the RoB Hardcore Championship, being forced to defend it in a 24/7 Rules Night. The title changed hands three times that night (Rishanna Blood, Devil Matsumoto) and eventually ending up on the hands of Chrysta. It was on Through Heaven and Hell 3 that Alysson finally caught her dream championship by winning a six-way Anything Goes Match that also involved Stephanie Sullivan, Devil Matsumoto, Kandi Saint-Claire and Miyoko Shinsuke. In the following show, Alysson addressed her home crowd in New York City about how happy she was to perform in from of them as the Hardcore Champion, but eventually got interrupted by Stephanie Sullivan and Chrysta. Alysson and Stephanie then wrestled a No Disqualification Match that lead Stephanie to a win, after Chrysta interceded in favor of the challenger. After another debacle between the Hardcore Champion and her two rivals, it was then ruled by general manager Elizabeth Glover that Alysson should wrestle both Chrysta and Stephanie in a Handicap Hardcore Match, and should she lose, both would be eligible for a Hardcore Championship Match come the following pay-per-view, "Violent by Choice, Naughty by Design 2010". Even though Stephanie would strike Chrysta with the Lights Out Kick in the near end of the match, she also struck Alysson with the sully Vin, earning her and the Ice Queen the Hardcore Championship shot. VbC, NbD 2010 saw Alysson lose the Hardcore Championship to Stephanie Sullivan, in a fashion that would traumatize the redhead immensely - after having the match virtually won after hitting the El Kabong to Stephanie, she was caught by surprise by Chrysta, but then pushed away by Stephanie, who rolled Chrysta up for the three-count. Alysson, though, would never get her rematch, since at that very night, Susan Rigger and Bobbi Jackson, now a member of Sexified Perfection, debuted the RoB Sexified Championship, that was promptly legitimated by RoB co-owner Michael Showtime. It was the other owner, Christian Gardner, though, that questioned the legitimacy of the championship, claiming "there was no competition, therefore there can't be a champion", eventually naming Alysson to be Bobbi's first opponent for the newly created championship. Alysson eventually won the match, becoming the inaugural Sexified Champion. Since Alysson did not agree with the premise of the Sexified Championship, though, she dropped it to Giselle Anderson in her first defense. RoB's end and transition to nCw Ring of Beauty wouldn't last much long after that, since Destiny Campbell and Velvet Raven would launch a mutinous attack that would result in substantial financial loss to Showtime and Chris Gardner, that fatally had to shut RoB down. During this mutinous attack, Alysson and then RoB World Champion Freya Kane were the first to reach the two mutinous women, with Alysson being struck with a fire extinguisher to her right forearm, which was separated in three pieces. Freya, though, was able to stop Destiny, who was arrested and then sent to a psychiatric ward in Texas. Chris Gardner's valet and heel turn It was only eight months later that Alysson would come back to the wrestling circuit, serving as a valet to her brother Christian Gardner, now that HE meant to venture as a wrestler. It wasn't until Christian conquered the nCw Honor Championship, though, that Alysson would reveal her true intentions, assaulting Christian during his feud with Brad Kane, revealing to be an enemy of her brother, and becoming a valet for the Reckless One. It would be revealed later that Alysson's hate was driven because of the Sexified Championship incident, where Alysson would be stripped of her dream of becoming Hardcore Champion again. Spike Kane Alysson would then join the other Kane twin, Spike Kane, during his feud with Christian over the Honor Championship, helping Spike win the Honor Championship from Christian. Aly, though, would later fall in love for Spike, thus engaging in a serious relationship with the God of Extreme, would then bloom into Spike rechristening Alysson's career as the Goddess of Extreme, a moniker she carries with herself to this day. Alysson would later join the female roster and begin a mean streak, her only clean loss up to this day being to Mandi Matthews. Face turn and nCw Starlets' Champion Alysson stood by Spike Kane's side when he was suspended by nCw Wellness for drug use. In his return to the ring, Spike reaffirmed his straight-edge vows, and Alysson made public her love for the God of Extreme, thus resulting in a double face turn. Later in her career, Alysson would participate in a 15-women Riot! Match (equivalent to a Royal Rumble Match) for the vacant nCw Starlets Championship, winning from #6, after eliminating Ayla St. James. She managed to defend the championship once against Emma Danielson, but would then lose the championship to Michelle Taylor-Jones after being assaulted by Mercedes Lewis at Reborn 2011, who would strike Alysson with brass knuckles to the head, causing unprecedented head trauma that would lead to another hiatus on Alysson's career. Return and Feud with Ashlie Stevens On February 2, 2012, Alysson returned to the NCW ring, fully recovered from her head trauma. With the same objective as before, Alysson declared war to the "weak Barbies", as she classified those who, in her opinion, were "only eye-candy and no wrestling", immediately gunning for then Starlets' Champion Ashlie Stevens. Claiming Ashlie had been all but lucky after winning the championship off Kelly Knite in a match that also involved Mercedes Lewis, the mind games began. Alysson eventually got a shot at the Starlets' Championship at Sovereign, and won the match via count-out, not conquering the championship. The heated rivalry between Alysson and Ashlie would carry on, and at A Night to Remember 5, Alysson got another chance at the Starlets' Championship, winning the match and becoming one of the three wrestlers to become 2-time Starlets' World champion (alongside Trish Newborn and Zelda Knite). In Wrestling Finisher Moves * G-Effect (shooting star senton) * G-Spot (frankesteiner facebuster) * Main Riff (tilt-a-whirl octopus hold) Signature Moves *''Crimson Spear'' (spear into running opponent) *Satellite DDT *''Tornado Scream'' (turnbuckle climb into hurricanrana) Other Information * Theme Songs: ** "Adrenaline" by 12 Stones (nCw, RoB, current in PRIDE and WEW) ** "Redemption" by Shadows Fall (nCw) ** "Sick of It" by Evans Blue (used in A Night to Remember 5, nCw) ** "The Pretender" by Foo Fighters (current in nCw) ** "We Will Rock You" by Queen (when tag-teaming with Gabrielle Crimson, RoB) * Signature Taunts: Corna and Air Guitar * Manager: Chris Gardner * Wrestlers managed: ** Brad Kane ** Chris Gardner ** Spike Kane Accomplishments Ring of Beauty * RoB Hardcore Champion (1 time) * RoB Sexified Champion (1 time) * RoB Tag Team Champion (1 time) - with Bobbi Jackson * RoB 2008 Ms. Money in the Bank (First ever) New Championship Wrestling * nCw Women's/Starlets Champion (2 times, current) Category:Wrestlers Category:French Characters Category:Female Wrestlers Category:LGBT characters